Sirglompsalot
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Gino Weinberg player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Single, but he has a thing for Luluko age — 17 gender — Male sexuality — Bisexual title — The Glomping Knight location — Tokyo Settlement/Ashford Academy, Japan immersion — Immersed basic appearance hair colour — Blond hair style — Unruly and flicks about his cheeks, with three stupid little braids down his back from the nape of his neck eye colour — Light blue attire — Simple and practical, unless he is in uniform (Knight OR Ashford) featured family None, he is estranged from them. important non-family Suzaku — '' '' Lelouch — '' '' other likes — dislikes — appearances with notes ► Post 001] Gino enters Dreamworld and meets empiricaljewel. ► Thread Spoke to ladyeuphemia briefly about joining Ashford. ► Post 002 Gino meets and annoys suzakugtfo. ► Thread Briefly meets fates_princess and ogles her in her bikini. ► Post 003 Confronts whitereaper about the truth he discovered about Lelouch's true heritage. He finds out about geass and is disgusted by what he hears. He also shows just how loyal he is to the Royals. He then jokes about asking Lelouch on a date before making Suzaku go for pizza with him. ► Post 004 Gino is enjoying Cupid's Day when he comes across protectoral. Swaps hats and proclaims the bewildered Suzaku that Millay said they are lovers now. Gino lays a joking smacker on him before realizing this is not his Suzaku. They have what in Gino's mind passes for a normal conversation about their worlds. He also lets slip that Euphemia is a Princess in Gino's world, which she isn't in this Suzaku's. ► Thread Gino meets chibi!Suzaku and the little guy soon realizes Gino lives to annoy his older self. Suzaku maintains his heterosexuality even while Gino teases, just because. They then discuss their general love for boobs and Millay's specifically. Their discussion of Millay brings one into the world and they meet millaywins. She tells Suzaku about how her Suzaku works for her at her pub while letting the kid snuggle her boobs as he wants, amused. Gino fetches chibi!Lulu over as well. He mostly sits back and enjoys the stories Millay tells the kids. ► Thread Meets ilovemymaid and hears about her world when she mistakes him for her Gino. They both meet naughtymaid when she bursts in on them, thinking it is her Luluko. Gino likes both girls very much and soon realizes Luluko is a lesbian...which causes him to be momentarily sad that he can't hit on her, he also loans her a hanky when she cries. He also realizes Suzako is pregnant. Luluko leaves soon after yesmylady shows up (and he and Suzako have a bet on whether Luluko confesses, but she doesn't) before it is heavily implied that they have a rather enthusiastic outdoor bonk. ► Thread Gino meets knockedherup and explains Dreamworld to him. ilovemymaid interrupts to return his cleaned hanky but he tells her she can keep it. Suzaku gets angry with him for ogling Luluko but Gino doesn't care and enjoys his keepie-uppies. ► Thread He meets anobli while she is reading a Sylvia Plath poetry book. He sees her engagement ring but doesn't comment on it and he promises to watch over his world's Suzaku faithfully. ► Thread Meets servantfetish, but unfortunately she is in a raging fury as she just found out Femio fathered Suzako's baby. She insults him and tells him to leave her alone. ► Thread Gino meets ugotgeassed when he steals Lelouch's coffee. He promptly burns his tongue on a replacement cup wished up and Gino solves this by? Kissing him. They then briefly discuss their worlds and Gino tells him he has met some of the people Lelouch knows. Lelouch realizes Gino is charismatic, funny and interesting - which pleases Gino very much. Basically tells Lelouch to "come here", which the boy does and Gino seizes the moment and kisses him, the pair then have some rather vigorous sex. nc17, gay sex ► Thread He meets gracedlies and they discuss his being Knight of Three. He also tells her about his world and her counterpart. She seems to like Gino and hugs him when he retells the story. They smile together and he makes her giggle then tells him that he can call her "Luluko" instead of "Princess". ► Post 005 Gino comes across food, which makes him very happy. Meets up with gracedlies again and the two get to know each other better once again. Luluko "kills" the ever-dramatic Gino by flicking his nose and she kisses him to revive him and of course, he doesn't miss a trick. They continue to kiss for a while. He also comes across ilovemymaid and yesmylady and is irritated when he discovers that Luluko is planning to propose to the Jeremiah on her world because she has not had the courage to tell Suzako how she feels. Gino all but forces her to confess and the girls forget he is there. He then gets a good vantage point and watches as the girls give in to their feelings. nc17, gay sex, gino voyeurism ► Thread Gino meets afrontier by launching his naked self at the also naked (and bathing!) Suzaku in the lake. He pretends to be lovers with his Suzaku to wind him up for a while. They discuss Suzaku's world and Gino tells him a bit about his own. He also tried to recall gold deposit areas from his knowledge to pass on to the prospector. ► Post 006 He and gracedlies meet up again and their relationship deepens a little, the both seemingly comfortable with liking one another. They also get to meet mermaidsoul after she saves them when their piggyback falls in the lake. ► BACKGROUND history personality ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends — enemies — ► TRIVIA ' '